


Connected

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (again), F/M, Hate Sex, Telepathy, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: “Have you ever seen the inside of a concentration camp, Doctor?”She swallows, lifting her chin. “I’ve seen the inside of a lot of terrible places.”“That’s not the question I asked!” He yells in her face. She steels herself and looks back at him calmly. She’s known the Master long enough to be familiar with the way he can swing erratically between screaming fury, manic laughter and dangerous calm. It doesn’t scare her.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 329





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you barely made it through the rest of that episode after seeing the Doctor drop down to her knees and say the word ‘Master’ three times 😅

The Doctor glances up from the console when her friends bid her goodnight, returning the pleasantry with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She’s been on edge around them ever since the whole Master fiasco, braced for the questions to come firing but they’ve been delicate about the subject so far, clearly respecting that the Doctor needs a little time to digest and she appreciates that. She was having a hard enough time coming to terms with what she’d learnt, and she honestly didn’t know how she would even begin to explain who the Master was without needing to divulge certain information she’d so far kept to herself. 

Speak of the devil…

The hairs on the back of her neck prickle as she hears a fumbling with the lock on the outside of her Tardis and she stands up straight at the console, allowing the intruder to let themselves in.

The doors finally swing open and she hears footsteps wander inside. “Twenty eight hours,” she drawls without turning around. “And it only took me fifteen minutes to get out of there.”

“Yes, well,” her old friend replies, and when she turns she sees him swaggering over, running fingers over the controls of her console as he reaches it. Irritation prickles. He sniffs. “We can’t all be lucky enough to find ditzy little victorian girls sucked through to another dimension to hitch a ride back with.”

The Doctor scoffs. “That  _ ditzy  _ victorian girl is going to kick start humanity’s great technological age. Ada is brilliant, she’s far more than you’ll ever be.”

“Oh -  _ ouch _ ,” he holds a hand to his chest in mock-pain. “You wound me Doctor.” His other hand is still gliding over the controls of her ship and it sets her teeth on edge - she reaches out quickly, flips a switch and the Master yelps, snatching back his hand as he gets a shock off the controls. He laughs. 

“Nice. You know, considering you stole my Tardis and subjected it to your horrendous driving I think I should be able to touch what I like in here.”

“Just try it,” she dares.

His hand hovers over her controls, considering. She raises an eyebrow. 

“Come here for a reason then or just fancy irritating me?” She speaks again when he makes no move on her ship. 

“I wanted to see you.”

“Miss me already?”

“You  _ left me _ .”

She snorts. “Please. I knew you’d get out of there - it wasn’t exactly difficult -”

“ _ No!” _ He interrupts, rage in the syllable, “I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about… Nazi occupation in France, you removed my perception filter and  _ threw me  _ to them, I - do you have  _ any idea _ of the things I’ve endured? The places I’ve had to escape from in the last seventy-seven years?”

The Doctor quirks an eyebrow, folding her arms. 

“You got yourself into that situation.”

“No,  _ you _ put me there, and then you took my Tardis and  _ left me!” _ He screams, backing her up against her own console as his rage erupts. He pauses, breathing hard, staring down at her intently. When speaks again his voice is quiet but his words cut her deeper than the previous. 

“Have you ever seen the inside of a concentration camp, Doctor?”

She swallows, lifting her chin. “I’ve seen the inside of a lot of terrible places.”

“That’s not the question I asked!” He yells in her face. She steels herself and looks back at him calmly. She’s known the Master long enough to be familiar with the way he can swing erratically between screaming fury, manic laughter and dangerous calm. It doesn’t scare her. 

“No,” she replies quietly, “Not first hand.”

“The  _ things _ ,” he growls, that hoarse whisper again now, “I could describe to you…  _ terrors _ … horrific... _ cruelty _ -”

“You should know,” she challenges, “you were on the side condoning them.”

His eye twitches in irritation as he glares back at her. “So what - I  _ deserved  _ to be there?”

“No,” the Doctor says, swallowing. She drops her gaze. “Nobody deserves that.”

“Then why did you leave me there!?” He’s screaming again, leaning her further back against her console. The edge digs into the bottom of her spine and her knuckles are white as she curls her hands around it to keep her balance. He seizes her upper arms and shakes her. “Seventy - seven -  _ years _ \- Doctor!”

He throws her away from him when he’s done with his outburst, flinging her across the space by her console where she smacks into a glowing pillar, determined not to cry out as she clenches her teeth and picks herself up off the floor, wincing at the twinge in her shoulder. She leans back against it, catching her breath, watching the Master as he braces his hands against her console and bows his head, form heaving. 

The Doctor swallows hard, some deep, foolish part of her actually hurting for the being across from her. He was cruel and twisted and downright  _ insane _ … but they were connected, their lives intertwined since childhood, no matter how twisted their interactions had become over the centuries, and nobody in the universe deserved to feel persecution for the reason he had. 

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly, and sees the Master tense. 

“What?”

She swallows. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

There is a tense pause before he whirls from the console and strides three steps to her, stopping right in front of her and looking into her eyes like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“You’re sorry that  _ happened _ to me?”

The Doctor closes her eyes. “I’m sorry I let that happen,” she amends in a whisper, eyes opening to look into the Master’s again. “Koschei, I’m sorry.”

The use of his first name seems to throw him off, and he stumbles back from her, blinking rapidly. The Doctor pushes away from the pillar, standing straight. There’s so much she wants to say to him - so much she wants to accuse him of - scream at him like he had her because he  _ destroyed their planet, their home - _

But she can’t bring herself to voice any of it, can only stare as he stands across from her, the synchronised rhythm of four hearts drumming in her head. 

“You could have just called, you know,” is what tumbles from her lips and he looks confused again. 

“What?”   
“All that - to get my attention?” She quotes his words from the Eiffel Tower back at him. “You could’ve just called me. You’ve got my number.”

He scoffs. “Like you would have ever picked up the phone if you knew it was me.”

“I might have,” She bristles. 

“Besides, it was so much more… fun - this way. Was it not?”

That manic-ness is back in his eyes again and she folds her arms. “All that chaos… all that killing. For nothing.”

“It’s never for nothing my dearest,” he grins, moving closer to her. 

“Then what is it for?” She growls, thinking of the lives that had been lost in his path of destruction, the people who’d been caught in his way back to her. 

“I already told you,” he says, stopping in front of her, a twisted smile on his lips. “It’s for you, Doctor. They all died for you… you know that, right? Everytime I kill someone in front of you - or - behind your back, actually,” he giggles, jumping on the spot, “It’s for  _ you.” _

She curls her lip, anger bubbling through her. 

“I will not be responsible for your wickedness,” she bites out. “I won’t have the blood of the people you  _ murder _ on my hands - I stopped feeling guilty for your choices a long time ago.”

“Okay,” he shrugs, grinning wide, spinning away to pace idly round her console. “I just wanted you to know.”

“Was there anything else?” She grinds out, “Or can you get off my Tardis now?”

“Anything else, anything else…” he says like he’s putting on a show of trying to remember. “Oh!” He snaps his fingers, “Yes! There was, just one more thing…” He comes to a stop right in front of her, so close she can feel his hot breath on her face when he speaks, dark eyes locked with her own; “When I had you on your knees in front of me, did it turn you on?”

“Wh - what?” She blinks, taking a half step back, thrown by the unexpected question. 

He grins, bouncing on the spot, “It  _ did _ , I can see it in your eyes!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she spits.

“I could see it in your eyes right  _ then _ … flashbacks. Memories…  _ hot flashes _ .”

She scoffs, looking away. Determinedly ignoring the way both her heart rates have picked up speed. 

“You’re deluded.”

“What would you have done?” He continues, voice dropped even lower, stepping forward, stepping right into her space again, knowing she’s too proud to back away from him a second time. “If I’d told you to suck my cock right then?”

She gasps, the sound leaving her lips before she can prevent it, and she scowls at him. 

“I’d have bitten it off,” she snarls. 

He laughs again, short and manic, and then he’s seizing her by the collar of her jacket and walking her backwards, sending her stumbling until she slams into the pillar behind her again, pinning her there as he presses himself against her. 

“You think I don’t know the way your body reacts to mine after all these centuries, Doctor?” He whispers, rutting unashamedly into her hip, letting her feel his arousal. She swallows hard, glad she can hide her own this time around. “You think I can’t  _ hear _ both your hearts…  _ racing _ right now, just like they were in that hall, just like they were as you said my name…”

She takes a breath, steels herself. “Disgust will do that,” she says stubbornly, cursing herself for not being able to control herself better. 

But he was right. He was the Master, he was  _ her kind _ , the only other being now in the universe still the same as her… and right now their four hearts were beating in frantic tandem.

She swallows when he doesn’t respond, simply keeps her pinned there, pressed fast against the pillar, dark eyes swirling with rage and lust and something else she can’t identify boring into her own. They are both breathing hard, tension rising between them. 

“So what now?” She whispers. “Gonna force me to have you right here, just like you forced me onto my knees in that hall?”

“Oh Doctor,” he chuckles lowly, “I don’t need to force you to do anything.”

He leans in and kisses her then, rough and furious, tongue pressing inside her mouth and a dry moan tearing it’s way from her throat as he rocks his hips into her. When he pulls away after just a few mind numbing seconds, they are both panting and flushed and she  _ hates him _ , hates everything about the triumphant smirk on his lips and the way he has her well and truly pinned - hates the way she can feel her hearts racing as she senses the brush of his mind against her own, just testing; teasing, giving her a reminder of how deep their connection can be. 

“You know blondes aren’t usually my thing but I must say, this new little body of yours is  _ extremely _ tempting.”

“Shut up,” she snaps, seizing him by the lapels of his own coat to drag his mouth back down to hers. 

They are almost the same height this time around, and it makes kissing him easy and familiar and startlingly different all at the same time. The years, centuries,  _ millenia _ fade away as she ruts against him and sucks on his tongue, feeling his thoughts wrap around hers, hearing his infuriating voice in her head gloating as she whimpers desperately into his mouth and tries to pull him closer. They are youngsters again, back on Gallifrey, back before everything went so very wrong, when the only thing they had to worry about was getting caught by the elders as they huddled away in hidden corners of the citadel, engaging in practices long since ruled out for their class, learning and loving and drowning in the pleasures and sensations they can wring from each others bodies and minds. 

The Doctor had had a moderate amount of sex over the centuries - not a lot, but enough, enough for her. It wasn’t something she gave much weight or thought to, just something that felt good to pass the time whenever she had the urge and a willing partner, but  _ this _ … this was so much more than just sex, the merging of two minds like this, the way she could sense every inch of him pressed against her, feel his needs and desires and wants as deeply as her own as she opened her head and let him inside… this was something else. 

_ Gods I’ve missed you _ , he projects into her head as on the outside his hands fumble with her clothes and his teeth find her neck. 

_ I hate you _ , she projects back,  _ I hate that you can still reduce me to this. _

_ We can stop if you want _ . She can hear the laughter in his voice just as clearly as she can feel the grin against her neck and she yanks at his shirts, shoving her hands underneath and scraping her nails down hard over his back. 

She doesn’t want to reply and give him the satisfaction of hearing the words, so instead she simply reaches down between them, shoving her hand inside his trousers and wrapping it tight around his throbbing cock. He grunts, hips bucking forward into her touch as she scrapes her nails over him there, biting down on her own lip as she feels heat and wetness burn and pool between her legs. 

He lets her stroke him for a few moments before he’s yanking at her clothes, ripping at the braces until the fastenings snap and he can shove her unbuttoned trousers and underwear down her thighs, a large hand forcing its way between her thighs and feeling her where she’s wet and aching. 

She gasps, letting her head smack back against the pillar as he strokes roughly over her clit and fingers her entrance. 

_ Let me inside you _ , he growls into her head,  _ I want to be part of you. _

She swallows, throat suddenly tight as she ruts down into his touch, gazing up at the ceiling of her Tardis humming around her.  _ You’re always part of me. _

He freezes a bit and she curses herself for opening her mind so wide, looking back down into his eyes as he stares at her, and frowning back at him. 

“Can’t seem to be rid of you, no matter how hard I try,” she elaborates out loud, then squeezes him in her hand, yanking him towards her. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Music to my ears, dear Doctor,” he smirks, then yanks his hand out from between her legs and spins her round, shoving her frontways into the pillar instead and kicking her legs apart with a foot between them. She gasps as she’s pressed against cool crystal, nails digging into the surface and arches her back, rocking her hips back against him. The position is familiar but the sensation is not - quite - when he guids himself to her entrance and stoops down to press inside her. 

He groans, face buried in her neck, “You’re tight,” he growls to her, “Have you been saving this new body for me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffs, but says no more, cheeks flushing a little pink as she feels her inner walls stretch and ache as they adjust to the new sensation. 

He starts rocking into her, thrusting in deeper each time as the Doctor whimpers and presses back against him, eyes fluttering as she feels the brush of his mind against her own, feels the pleasure he’s receiving from their coupling as surely as she feels her own. Hands fumble up over her hips and her stomach beneath her top, shoving it up and out of the way, peeling the elastic of her bra up too so her breasts are exposed to his hands, bare for him to squeeze and fondle as they rock together. It’s new - the pleasurable sensations being touched there sends shooting through her and she gasps, bracing herself on her forearms on the pillar and dropping her head, arching her back further as she silently begs him to press deeper inside her. 

_ Tell me how I feel, _ she hears him ask, and reaches down with a hand, grabbing one of his own and moving it from her chest down between her legs, body telling her what she needs. 

_ You know what I’m feeling, _ she answers. 

_But I want you to tell me_ _Doctor._

_ Tell me how  _ I _ feel _ , she counters. 

_ You feel… tight. Hot. Like you were made to take me.  _

She scoffs out loud and he pinches her nipple in retaliation, fingers pressing hard against her clit. 

_ I wasn’t. _

_ Does it feel good?  _ He taunts inside her head as he starts to thrust into her faster,  _ You like me making you mine like this?  _

“I am  _ not _ yours,” she growls out loud. 

“Oh but you are love,” he replies, and she can feel his smirk pressed into the side of her neck. She reaches back for his hip, digs her nails hard into his skin as she urges him deeper. “You always have been.”  _ Just as surely as I am yours. _

She gasps at those last words, projected into her mind, more sincerity behind them than anything he’d told her so far, and then she can feel the pressure between her legs building rapidly, can feel the quiver of her inner walls and the pressure in her clit that means she’s about to break apart - 

She cries out when she comes, whole body shuddering, his name leaving her lips unbidden once, twice, three times, just like it had in their earlier encounter, the admittance enough apparently to let the Master find his own release, spilling deep inside her with a shout, hips jerking into her as he rambles nonsense inside her head until all she can hear echoing in her mind is  _ Doctor, Doctor, Doctor… _

She slumps against the pillar, panting. “Out,” she breathes, throwing him from her mind, slamming all the barriers up around her to keep him out as he withdraws from inside her too, taking a stumbling step backwards. 

Hands trembling, she tugs down her tops and reaches down to quickly yank up her trousers, a poor imitation of dignity as she avoids his eyes, yanking her clothes together while he does the same but with less haste. 

“Get off my ship,” she says when she has gathered enough senses to do so, voice shaking from what had just occurred between them and the self-loathing that she’d let it happen. 

“Already?” When she glances over at him he offers her a pout. “Way to make a guy feel used,” he mocks, holding a hand to his left heart. Growling, she stalks over to her console and slams down a lever, the ship giving a lurch as the engines start up. 

“Get off my ship before I pilot us to the edge of the universe and throw you out into a supernova.”

He raises his hands in a mock surrender gesture, backing away towards the door. “I’m going, I’m going. I thought you might want to talk about home before I left but - no matter,” he grins cruelly at her before turning to leave. 

“Wait - !” She blurts out, hearts leaping at the suggestion that he might tell her. 

His smile is infuriating as he spins slowly back round to face her. She swallows. 

“What happened?”

“To Gallifrey?”

“ _ Yes _ , to Gallifrey,” she grinds out. “What happened, what did you find out - what did they  _ do?” _ Questions tumbling out now she’d opened the floodgates, “The timeless child? What - what does that mean? It’s like I can feel something on the edge of my mind - like I  _ should _ know but I don’t and what…” She trails off when she realises he’s laughing at her, the chuckle starting quiet before he’s throwing his head back and laughing manically, aloud and filled with malice.  _ Stupid _ . Stupid Doctor, to think for a moment he would actually  _ tell _ her. What, had she thought that what just happened might have meant something? That their connection may have sparked some sense of owing her something - answers, at least?

Stupid. 

“Get out,” she says quietly, looking away. 

He finishes laughing, shaking his head as he regains control of himself like the situation was almost  _ too _ amusing to bear. 

“Until next time, lover,” he says, blowing her a kiss before he spins on his heel and strides away and out of the doors. 

The Doctor spins back around and slams her fist against the Tardis console. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't hate this because my god I love writing this character so much already. This is like my dream twisted dynamic to write, lovely dose of complex history intertwined with utter hated-obsession, and a connection neither can deny throughout it all, and he is just... abhorrently brilliant. I just hope I did him justice !
> 
> Thoughts would be really appreciated! ❤️


End file.
